


Seizing the Initiative

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In chess, as in life, the player with the advantage is most likely to win the game.</p><p>Missing scene from AGoS; takes place right after Holmes and Moriarty meet 'officially' for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seizing the Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Watsons_Woes 2014 July Writing Prompts Challenge, prompt #8: _There Has Been Some Villainy Here: Use a villain's POV._

After Holmes took his leave, Moriarty allowed himself a moment of regret.

A pity, really. He truly did have the utmost respect for the consulting detective's intellectual talents. A part of him had hoped that Holmes could be convinced to cease interfering in his enterprises; perhaps even be persuaded to join forces with him. But no, the man was intractable and it was clear he would not give way. 

Ah well, it was probably for the best. Despite his exceptional capabilities, Sherlock Holmes had a glaring flaw, an obvious weak spot in the person of Doctor John H. Watson.

Moriarty switched the phonograph back on, smiling as the strains of Schubert filled the room again. He returned to the chessboard, but this time sat on the opposite side. He touched the White King.

In chess, as in life, the player with the advantage is most likely to win the game. It was time to seize the initiative.

Exploit the weakness.

"Professor?"

Moriarty looked up. "Ah, Williams."

"Your bags are ready."

"Good."

"Anything else, sir?"

"Yes, send for the Colonel, please. I have a small matter for him to attend to: delivery of a nuptial gift."

"Right away, Professor."

"Tell him it's urgent. He will need to make the necessary arrangements before the happy couple departs on the evening train to Brighton."


End file.
